Merry Christmas, Haruhi
by Electromagnetic x Pikachu
Summary: A sweet yet screwy as usual Christmas between the Host Club's dog and the Host Club's king.


**A/N: Finally! The fanfic that allowed me to broaden my horizon on other anime! 8D *shot* Sorry. Speaking nonsense. I do love this anime a lot! The manga was cute, too! I'm glad Haruhi and Tamaki got together! w**

**Fujioka Haruhi and Suō Tamaki are © to Hatori Bisco's Ouran High School Host Club; Story is © to moi~**

* * *

"Keep your Christmas-heart open all the year round." - Jessica Archmint

**Christmas,** one of the happiest times of the year. A time when joy and happiness is spread around, touching the hearts of even the coldest of people. A perfect time when family and close friends are brought together to celebrate one another's company, despite the cold weather.

Such a holiday is celebrated all across the world, especially in densely populated areas like the district of Bunkyou, located in the Japanese capital of Tokyo.

Children of all ages stare in the windows and smile at all the adorable toys and treats. Holiday music sound throughout the town, warming the hearts of many. Thousands of anxious people rush from store to store, making sure to buy the perfect presents for their loved ones.

One of those people is Fujioka Haruhi. However, she wasn't outside, shopping for Christmas gifts.

Instead, she was inside her apartment, making a special meal for her father, Ryoji. Since her father was at work, Haruhi was working hard to make this a surprise for him. He had worked extra hard for the past few months and wanted to make this Christmas special for him.

"All right... The place is clean, the meal is finished and the presents are wrapped." Haruhi wiped the sweat from her forehead, a satisfied smile painted across her face. "Dad's gonna love this. I'm sure of it. Now, I just have to keep this a secret from him until Christmas comes."

Just as Haruhi was hiding the food and presents, the doorbell rang. Haruhi smiled and ran to the door to greet her father. Ryoji had a tired look across his face but smiled when he saw his daughter at the door.

"Welcome home, Dad. How was work?"

Ryoji smiled. "Pretty good, I guess. Nothing special really happened, though there is something I'd like to talk with you about."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow as her father led her to the dining table. "What is it, Dad? Something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing much, honey," he said, trying to put on the best of smiles. "It's just that..."

~ ღ ~

The following day, Haruhi trudged through the snow to Ouran Private Academy. She knew Christmas Day was just around the corner and her friends, the Host Club, took that time to throw an extravagant party to celebrate the winter holiday. Everyone in the school scurried around the school, putting up decorations.

When Haruhi arrived in the Third Music Room, she saw a giant Christmas tree in the center of the room. It looked extremely elegant, ornaments of all kinds hung on the tree and had nothing but the finest trimming.

"Ah, Haruhi! I didn't think you would show up!" Suou Tamaki, the Host Club's leader and creator, smiled down at Haruhi as she removed her coat.

"What is all this stuff?"

Tamaki gasped at Haruhi's plain question. "You don't know, Haruhi? I thought you of all people would know about the special day that is about to take place in just a week!"

Haruhi sighed, tired of her sempai's antics. "I know Christmas is coming up, sempai," she remarked, "I'm not stupid, y'know."

She sat down at the couch, pouring a cup of green tea for herself. The Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, then showed up behind her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Jeez, Haruhi. Why so grouchy?" they asked in unison.

"I'm just... tired. That's all," Haruhi said, sighing again and sitting back on the couch.

Then both Hunny and Mori showed up and sat on the couch with her. "You sure, Haru-chan? You seem a little depressed."

"No, I'm just tired."

"Then, I'm sure you'll be feeling much better when you arrive at the Host Club's annual Christmas party," the club's director, Ootori Kyouya, replied.

Haruhi groaned in frustration. "Do I have to go? I have better things to do than go to a dumb Christmas party."

Kyouya only smiled. "If you want to pay off a quarter of your debt, then yes. But if you don't show up, then I'll be adding an extra 45,000 yen that you will have to pay back on top of your current debt."

The amount of extra yen made Haruhi cringe. But she had no choice; she had to pay off that debt. "Fine. I'll go to your stupid party but am I supposed to wear a dress or a suit?"

~ ღ ~

For most of the day, the Host Club began noticing Haruhi's sour behavior. She always tried to avoid people when the thought of Christmas came up. Even Renge, the Host Club's manager, became worried about her predicament.

During the lunch hour, Haruhi decided to eat her lunch in her classroom but was forced to dine with the Host Club instead. Great, more stress.

"I was thinking of maybe putting up mistletoe all over the school!" Tamaki proposed, pumping one fist into the air. "That way each girl will have their chance to receive a special kiss from their favorite host. What do you think, Haruhi?"

"Do what you want, I don't really care."

Tamaki's face fell when he saw the sour look on Haruhi's face. "What's the matter, Haruhi? You've been pretty upset about something. C'mon, you can tell us."

"Really, sempai, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Hunny questioned sadly. "You haven't been acting like yourself lately, Haru-chan..."

"I said it's nothing."

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled evilly. "You're lying, Haruhi~!"

"Will you guys just leave me alone? Jeez, it's none of your business!" And with that, Haruhi trudged out of the dining hall, while the Host Club watched her go.

~ ღ ~

_Jeez, those guys are so annoying!_ Haruhi thought as she angrily stormed through the hallway. _Why won't they just leave me alone?_

When she heard footsteps behind her, Haruhi turned to see Renge trying to catch up with her. She stopped and let Renge walk with her.

"Haruhi, what's the matter? You haven't been yourself all morning! And don't try to tell me it's nothing! I'll hear none of that!"

A sad expression came across Haruhi's face as she looked to the ground. "Fine, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Got it?"

Renge smiled. "Got it!"

Then Haruhi pulled her aside into an empty classroom and they both sat down. "The truth is," Haruhi began, "I had been looking forward to spending Christmas with my dad, but... I found out that he's gonna be working overtime on both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, so I'm gonna be by myself for the whole two days."

Upon hearing her words, Renge frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said, putting her hand on Haruhi's shoulder, "but maybe you'll feel better when you come to the party. Besides, we've got a lot of presents for you."

"I guess so... Thanks for listening, Renge."

Both girls smiled warmly at one another, unaware of the person that had been listening in on their private conversation.

~ ღ ~

The day of the party has now arrived. Haruhi was in her room, getting dressed. Ryoji had just left for work, so he wasn't aware of Haruhi leaving for the Christmas party. After fixing herself up, Haruhi quickly gathered her presents and got her coat before heading to the academy.

When she arrived, her eyes widened at the beautiful sight in front of her. The school was covered in lights and decorations. Even the statues in the gardens had Santa apparel! But that was just the outside of the school...

Haruhi walked inside, gazing at the beautiful decorations, only to be greeted by Kyouya. He only smiled and said, "Glad you made it, Haruhi. I didn't think you would come."

Sweatdropping, the brunette muttered, "It's not like I had a choice, sempai."

Kyouya led Haruhi into the Third Music Room, where she was greeted by her fans and clients, who dragged her to a table.

The party went on and Haruhi started to feel a bit better. She even got to eat her beloved ootoro (fancy tuna) and other delectable foods! ^_^ Despite that, she finally felt the need to go home and decided to place her presents under the lighted Christmas tree and take her leave.

However, she was stopped by Tamaki, who wanted to talk with her.

~ ღ ~

"What did you want to talk to me about, sempai?"

Tamaki stared up at the lit moon, smiling a bit. "I was wondering if you were having a good time, Haruhi. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I guess," Haruhi replied. "I feel a bit better now."

"That's good to hear. I also wanted to give you your present." He pulled a small, neatly wrapped box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

When Haruhi opened it, she gasped at the present. Inside the box was a beautiful heart-shaped locket, made of the finest gold and encrusted with diamonds. Haruhi looked up at Tamaki, smiling warmly. "Thank you, sempai. It's... really nice."

"I didn't want you feel left out, Haruhi." And with that, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Merry Christmas, my princess."


End file.
